wild_kratts_power_of_naturefandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
This is the list of episodes in Wild Kratts: Power of Nature. Season 1 1 and 2 - Power of Nature (Written by Yara - Chan) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/9329200/1… After helping a young girl who was attacked by Zachbots on a mysterious temple, The Wild Kratts discover that she’s actually a nymph, one of the guardians and daughters of Mother Nature. They decide to help Mina recover her powers and memories, what it must be done soon, before Zach Varmitech steals the Earth Gem’s powers. 3 - The Kratts’ Memory Book (Written by Yara - Chan) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/9725474/1… During a dayoff, the crew find the Kratt bros’ memory book. Reading it, they learn about the brothers’ first adventures and remember how the Wild Kratts first met. But Zach has plans for that memory book… 4 - Trading Places (written by Yara - Chan and WKSF1) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/9726138/1… Chris and Aviva’s discussions become out of control, so Martin and Koki launch a trading-place challenge: on the next adventure, Aviva will be the Creature Adventurer and Chris will handle things as inventor. But when they start valorizing more their competition than the mission itself, Spot-Swat ends up in danger and it’s up for Nature Power and Creature Power to save the day! 5 - The Missing Hairclips (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/9794407/1… Chris feels unloved by his little sister, because of all the time she spends with Martin. But when her hairclips (which she loves very much, because they were made by her deceased sister) are taken by termites, is now up to the siblings to get them back. Will this rescue mission also help approaching the Kratt in green of his nymph sister? 6 - Karma Chameleon (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/9868342/1… Chris and Martin make a surprise for Mina, taking her to meet one of her favorite animals: chameleons. But Donita Donata plans to use the chameleon’ camouflage on her new clothing line. 7 - My Little Bite-Size (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/9868360/1… When Bite-Size returns to the HQ searching for a placed to stay during a storm, this time Koki treats him like a pet, which leads her to argue with Chris, and leads him to hurt her feelings. Convinced that Chris expelled her from the team, and also curious about “her little Bite-Size” ‘s ways of surviving in a dangerous place like the North American forest, Koki runs away with him. Meanwhile, Donita Donata decides to make Bat barettes, after a brown bat gets stuck on her hair. 8 - Tickets for Six (written by Yara - Chan and WKSF1) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/9960500/1… As an early birthday present, Mother Nature gives Mina two tickets for the Magical Mystery Gala, where she plans to set her daughter’s birthday. After Luna tells the team about the time she was at the previous Gala with Mina’s sister and the previous Nature Guardians, the crew start fighting for the ticket. 9 - Tazzy Martin (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/9989856/1… The team returns to Tasmania to visit T-Bone (now shown as a grown-up animal), and to teach Mina about Tasmanian devils. Martin gets afraid that his Creature Power Suit starts malfunctioning, like his brother’s suit. Meanwhile, Gourmand plans to use the scavengers on his new dish. 10 - Teeth for Three (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/9989908/1… It’s Martin’s birthday, and this year, Chris decides he’ll FINALLY give his big brother a present. But their present idea calls Donita Donata’s attention. 11 - Adventures in Babysitting (written by Yara - Chan and WKSF1) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/9990479/1… Martin offers to babysit two newborn nymphs, believing that it would be easy as taking care of Chris, but soon, he finds out that the task is much harder than he thought it would be. 12 - Sister Wolf (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10005249/… While searching for a lost wolf pup, Mina falls in a hole and is rescued by a very mysterious wolf. Later, she finds out that that wolf is actually the Kratt Bros’ little sister Clarissa. 13 - Attack of the Parasitics (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10152608/… Jimmy, Koki, Mina, Tommy and Coraline (headcanon names for the Wild Kratts Kids in Tazzy Chris) must find a way to save their friends and Zach, when they are brainwashed by a ginormous parasitic wasp. 14 - Part of Your World (written by Yara - Chan and WKSF1) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10152647/… Tired of people scared of him because he’s a bat, Bite-Size asks a Olympian goddess to turn him into a human. But this spell has its consequences… 15 - Magical Mystery Madness (written by Yara - Chan and WKSF1) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10228956/… Mina and the Wild Kratts attend the Magical Mystery Gala, to celebrate Mina’s birthday, but none of their experiences meet their expectations, much to their disappointment. 16 - Nightmare in the Tortuga (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10231886/… A dark magic cloud (like the one in Attack of the Parasitics) enters the Tortuga and haunts the team with terrible nightmares. Will Bite-Size and Luna be to save the team from this eternal slumber? 17 - Bravery in Blue (written by Yara - Chan and WKSF1) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10233253/… An unexpected giant wave in the river almost drowns Gavin, and while the crew investigate the strange incident, while taking care of the boy, some old memories return to the Kratt in blue's mind. 18 - Baker vs Kratt (written by Yara - Chan and WKSF1) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10237199/… Nick Baker returns, seeking revenge against Chris. Will Chris be able to defeat Baker's new powers, of will he be separated from his family and friends forever? 19 - The Bravest Warrior (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi, edited by Tamishii) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10320767/… Chris is challenged by Artemis (Goddess of Hunt and Wild animals)’s most loyal apprentice. 20 - To Catch a Shadow (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10327964/… Mina gets lost in the forest while the brothers visit their spider-monkey buddies, and ends up found by an old friend of her siblings. But Donita is after this friend of them as well... 21 - Croc Mother's Day (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10336256/… In the Mother's Day special, when Crocodilla is wounded after a Zachbot attack, Aviva assumes the responsibility of taking care of her new nest and her six daughters, believing it to be a good way of redeeming herself after all the horrible things she said in the Mom of a Croc expedition. 22 - Martin and the Fish-keteers (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi, edited by Tamishii) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10353361/… While visiting Poseidon's temple, Martin finds an old sword, that once belonged to the previous Water Guardian, and earn the royal swordfish's confidence, especially from the youngest, D'artagnan. 23 - Music from my Heart (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi, edited by Tamishii) Fanfiction Link: www.fanfiction.net/s/10370429/… Koki and Jimmy's chance of showing each other's true feelings comes when the Wild Kratts are invited by Chione, goddess of Ice, to the North Mountain Music Festival. 24 - Butterfly Blues (original idea by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi, written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10433578/1... Aviva, Koki and Mina decides helping Martin to get over Maxilla's death by doing the Butterflier adventure again. Meanhwile, Zach decides using monarchs for a couch to get rid of pains on his back. 25 - Mr. and Mrs. Corcovado (written by Yara-Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10436647/1... Aviva falls in love for one of Ares (god of war)' apprentices that look just like her called Cyrano. But does he REALLY like her as much as he say he does? And how Chris will lead with this? The Wild Kratts must find out the truth and help Aviva to understand what is love about. 26 - Chris-tal Clear (written by Tamishii, edited by Yara - Chan) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10448444/1... Chris gains a new Earth Guardian power, but a vision of his brother in a tragedy scares him and he instantly loses control. He flees up the mountain in fear of hurting Martin, but unknowingly does so. When Donita finds out about Chris's new power, she plots to use him for her fashion line of jewelry. 27 - Snow-Monkey Loves Me (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10460673/1... When the Kratt Bros get sick, Aviva, Koki and Mina go explore the Hida Mountains in Japan and meet Japanese macaques, but Zach gets interested on the macaques' hot springs. 28 - Hopping to the Rescue (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10466865/1... The Kratt brothers take Mina to visit their friend Hopster, now a grown-up kangaroo. She and Hopster's joey Spring end up in trouble when Gourmand plans to cook red kangaroos. 29 - When Kratt was Kratt (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: After crossing one of Iris' rainbows, Chris and Martin switch bodies and slowly start switching personalities as well! Will they find a way of returning to normal before they lose each other's true selves? 30 - Through Mint and Minds (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: While in snowy Canada, the crew is greeted by a living snowboy called Minty, who is friends with Athena. The Kratt Brothers feel like they’ve seen him before. Athena then shows the true reality of their early childhood memories, which were gone for so long. 31 - What Does The Fox Say? (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: During a bird-observation mission, a red fox enters the Tortuga HQ. While the Kratt siblings try to figure out her real sound (after receiving this question from lots of Wild Kratts Kids), Donita hunts for them for her winter collection. 32 - Jimmy and Koki (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: Jimmy and Koki get stuck in a cave, having to lead with each other for some hours until the team find them. And some possible, forgotten childhood memories begin to unveil themselves. Episode filled with flashbacks from previous Wild Kratts episodes. 33 - Chris Crush (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: Chris still has doubts about true love. But maybe a certain friend of his brother's "girlfriend" can help him find an answer... 34 - Nature Guardians' Tales (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: The Wild Kratts go see the Fates to find more about their past. And they find out that it was not only coincidence they became Guardians. 35 - Spooky Tale Time! (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: The Wild Kratts share scary tales to spent time in an old dark mansion, where a very weird little girl live. 36 - The Wild Catts (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: The crew received reports of disappearing wildcat cubs from Wild Kratts Kids. When they investigate, they find Gourmand planning to turn the cat kids into a feline buffet. But luckily, friendships are made between the cubs as they plan their own escape. 37 - Meerkat Kingdom (written by Yara - Chan and MimisaRi) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: When the Createrra VX gets stuck in a meerkat tunnel, while the crew rushes to help the meerkats to defend their lair and remove the Creeterra, Zach has plans for the critters. 38 - Wéifēng: Panda Guardian of the Tessens (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: The Wild Kratts decided to climb Mount Siguniang in order to find the previous Air Guardian, but an unscrupulous gunner is also after Wéifēng. 39 and 40 - Eris' Wrath (Season Finale) (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) (still not posted) Fanfiction Link: Eris free herself from her stone prison, and kidnaps Mina, to "finish her work". Will the Wild Kratts save her in time, and free their world from the Age of Darkness she's planning to unleash again? Season 2 1 and 2 - Curse of the Black Storm (by Tamishii and Yara - Chan) An evil thought to be gone 10,000 years ago returns to destroy the Guardians and take his revenge on the "brats". What the Wild Kratts don't understand is why he referred to the Kratt Brothers as such. Hermia and Athena then reveal that the brothers had been Nature Guardians... in their past lives. 3 - Love is War (by Yara - chan and Tamishii) Tanya's feelings for Chris are challenged when one of Aphrodite's apprentices kidnaps the Kratt in green. 4 - The Creature Clan (by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) Gavin, Aidan, Ronan, and the Wild Kratts are sucked into Gavin's new comic book from the enchanted book store and must defeat an even-more insane version of Zach in order to escape. 5 - Song of the Siren (by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) When the crew "accidentally" take in a siren, the boys freak out and refuse to trust her. Martin and Jimmy eventually warm up to her, but Chris isn't so persuaded. But when she is kidnapped by Zach and the team is captured, Chris must open up to the "man eater" in order for everyone to escape. 6 - Back to the Past (by TimeKratt, Yara - Chan and Tamishii) Mina falls through a time vortex to a twisted future. The crew must go and rescue her. All the while encountering new allies and a new villain, some from THEIR time. 7 - Cat-astrophe (written by MimisaRi) When Clarissa returns to the team, they help a mysterious white female cat they call Snow. Little do they know is that Zach formed an alliance with Darius. David must use both his skills and his new found powers to not just to earn Clarissa's trust, but also the mysterious Time Gem as well. 8 - Resurrection of the Thylacines (by TimeKratt) Investigating mysterious animal carcasses, Elsa finds a small, carved stone and decides to keep as evidence. But as the mystery begins to unfold, Elsa is turning into the very animal the team was tracking, a carnivorous marsupial thought to be extinct since 1936. Will the team succeed into helping Elsa unlock trust into her new beast-form? 9 - Return of Darius (by TimeKratt) Darius is back, and this time he's not alone. Will he and his comrades be able to take down the boy who ruined his moment of triumph against Clarissa? And will Clarissa and David show their emotions to each other? 10 - Attack of the Komodos (by TimeKratt) While the team is the komodo islands to monitor the population of komodo dragons, the Tortuga is taken by a group highly aggressive males. The team is trying everything they can do to get them out without getting bitten. However, they are unaware that the largest one is an agent of Amelia Cutter. 11 - No Tears for Fears (by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) When Martin nearly drowns by rough waves in the Gulf of Mexico, he becomes afraid of the water. He discovers a baby sea turtle with the same fear. When Gourmand plots to make turtle soup, the Water Guardian must learn what it really means to be brave. 12 - Revenge of the Future Predators (by TimeKratt) A group of future predators, (the same ones from Back to the Past), have found their way into the woods of Appalachia. It's up to David and Clarissa to stop them before that colony reaches the cities to the east. In order to help his best friend and his new comrades, an old friend heads to the present. 13 - The Axe of the Wendigo (by TimeKratt) When the Kratt and Genosharp siblings and Samuel head to the woods for a camping trip, Samuel has gotten separated from the group. Meanwhile, the team discover the corpse and camera of a camper. Will they escape the grasp of the American cannibal known a the wendigo? Will Samuel find true love from a moon nymph who has experienced the wrath of his human ex-girlfriend who has became this vicious beast? 14 and 15 - Rise of the Cybermen (by TimeKratt) People, dogs, and mice disappearing, sitings of silver men and rats, and copper dogs. This sounds like a job for the Wild Kratts crew. But this is more than what they can handle by themselves, for a new villain has risen back from Samuel and David's past. The team must be prepared for the invasion of the Cybermen. 16 - Revelations of the Dragon Slayer (by TimeKratt) On one of the islands of Scandinavia, (the same one where Beowulf died and David was born), to see the archaeological evidence that he is the Descendant of Beowulf, David discovers a pair of cameras. When he watch all the tapes available, it enraged him to see that his birth parents died because of a Dragon. Now he's crud-bent on revenge. Will the team stop him before he ends up the same fate as his ancestor and past life, Beowulf? They will all find out as they faced their toughest challenge yet: a corrupted dragon that has taken over David's body. 17 - Miracle Mercy (by Tamishii and Yara - Chan) During a storm, when the team is stranded in the Tortuga, Chris really learns that words can hurt. Will the Mercy Guardian redeem himself with the crew when Donita tries stealing the team's CPS? 18 - Kratt Family Tales (by Tamishii and Yara - Chan) After many years, the entire Kratt Family is having a full family reunion. Even Clarissa, Mina and Ventus are attending. One problem is that the relatives were unaware of their or the Kratt Brothers' link to the magical world. And they and Mr. and Mrs. Kratt intend to keep it secret. But when the Lupus return, will they expose their secret to the entire family? 19 - Pack of the Shadows (by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) The Kratt Brothers are ambushed by Paris and Maximilian, but are then rescued by a pack of Lupus. The chief/alpha of the pack then began telling them about the lone wolves' past with the pack. 20 - Claws of the Megopteran (by TimeKratt) When a anomaly opens in a abandoned train depot, David and Samuel suspects it probably another future predator infestation. But as they find silk woven bodies, they became terrified as the team learns that they are dealing with a new animal. 21 - Army of Zachbots (by TimeKratt) When Zachbots become more intelligent, they overthrown Zach and banished him from his estates. Now, the team will has to help Zach reclaim his mansion for his authority and birthright and also to stop an army of Zachbots from invading the world with their new found power. And Aviva will have to learn that there's more to Kindness than she thought. 22 - Trust of the Lifefury (by TimeKratt) When fighting off a group of hunters, David comes across their prize: a dragon. But instead of putting it down, he freed it because he felt something new about it. The team soon learns that David and the dragon, named LifeShade, have partnership together. Meanwhile, a rival has returned. Will the two both have revenge and a purpose together? 23 - Mothy Marty (by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) When the teams comes across an atlas moth, events happen that makes Martin's CPS malfunction into a moth. With him glitching back and forth, the team has to deactivate his suit before he remains permanently stuck with moth powers. 24 - Visitation of Nymphs (by TimeKratt) Mother Nature gives David and Clarissa a task for the day: Taking care of baby nymphs. 25 - Mermaids: The New Alliance (by TimeKratt) While following a group of blue whales on their migration pathway, the team encounters a group of marine biologists on their search for a relative of humankind. But when the group gets captured by whale hunters and bribed navy soldiers, the Wild Kratts and the Homo Mer, or mermaids, will have to set the differences of each species aside as they would end whale hunting once and for all. 26 - The Seventh Kratt Sibling (by Tamishii and Yara - Chan) As Ventus trained, he notices his powers mysteriously weakening. At the same time, David is getting stronger. The crew set off to see if the two share a connection. 27 - Brotherly Rescue (by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) Ventus is unsure if he'll reach the status quo of being a good creature adventurer and brother again and Martin, having never been a little bro before, is unsure how to interact with him. When Chris gets trapped in a ghost net, it'll take both misunderstanding brothers to rescue him. 28 - Nightmare in Steel (by TimeKratt) The cybermen are back! This time, they allied themselves with Darkcore, (David's corrupted alternative), to get revenge on David and convert the universe to cyberform. 29 - Truth or Kokiquences or Oh, Brother! (written by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) Joey and Koki Bambrick face a crisis in their brother-sister relationship, when she decides bringing him to her school reunion, and tell lies about him to impress her previous rival. 30 - Clash of Blood Brothers (by TimeKratt) When Samuel's brother comes to kill him, Samuel and the team now know that the war between nature and dark magic has moved to the neo-humans. 31 - Big JZ Bro (by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) 32 33 34 35 36 - When Time's Too Slow (by Tamishii, Yara - Chan and TimeKratt) In a attempt to capture and arrest Amelia Cutter, David's impatience has gotten the team captured. Soon, he will have to understand the true meaning of Patience as the team fights for their lives in her Colloseum, again. 37 38 39 and 40 - Return of Chaos (by Yara - Chan and Tamishii) The reality of Zach's absence has been discovered, His past life Chaos has taken over again and the world is heading into deeper calamity. Can the Wild Kratts pull through and defeat him once and for all? Category:Episodes Season 3 1 2 3 4 5 Category:Episodes